The camber angle, referred to simply as camber in the automotive trade, is the variance in degrees measured between true vertical and that of the measured vertical axis of the wheel as viewed from the front or back. Most vehicles are developed and produced with camber specifications recommended and published by the manufacturer. Camber, in combination with suspension design and other wheel alignment specifications, is developed to best meet a vehicle's handling and tire wear expectations. Most vehicles do not provide for a built in method of adjusting camber. In other words, the wheel assembly may be securely attached to the suspension system, which may make adjusting the camber angle more difficult. In these vehicles, the arrangement may include a generally vertical suspension strut including a knuckle assembly operably connected to a lower portion thereof. The knuckle may then attach to a wheel spindle (which connects to the wheel). Although these vehicles may be made to have a non-adjustable camber angle, to keep a vehicle in specification for optimized handling and tire wear attributes, camber may need to be adjusted from time to time. Bolts, cam shaped washers, other fastener assemblies, and grinding bolt holes into slots have been used to mechanically alter camber on vehicles with these “non-adjustable” suspension systems. However, each suspension system may include differently sized apertures to receive the fasteners, and different sized or shaped bolts may be needed to maximize camber change for each different suspension system. This may require mechanics and/or automobile part stores to stock a number of different bolts to best serve the market.